Lluvia de cristal
by LeCielVAN
Summary: No tenía la mínima idea de lo mucho que a ella le costaba dejarlo ir, ni siquiera se imaginaba que los sentimientos que por ella comenzaba a desarrollar no eran nada nuevos, nunca lo habían sido. Si fuera capaz de recordarla, por lo menos por un instante...


¡Hi! Les presento esta historia que escribí hace..., hace como diez horas por motivo del cumpleaños de una querida amiga. Es la primera vez que escribo para este lindo fandom, espero que no me corran después de leer la atrocidad que van a leer (si es que lo leen).

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de CLAMP :3

* * *

**Lluvia de cristal**

Las nubes se amontonan allá arriba, en el alto y lejanísimo cielo primaveral. Mientras tanto, aquí, en la tierra, una ventana permanece abierta, con las cortinas azules agitándose por la brisa del gélido viento. Dos ojos de color verde esmeralda observan con parsimonia el paisaje a través de aquella ventana. Los arboles danzan al ritmo del aire, las flores parecen doblegarse ante las inminentes gotas que caen sobre ellas, y las aves se ocultan con rapidez, al igual que las personas.

Ella, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, busca impacientemente a alguien entre toda la muchedumbre que huye despavorida, como si la lluvia contuviera ácido u otro reactivo toxico. Posa la mirada de persona en persona, pero en nadie reconoce a quien ella busca. Ninguna de esas sombras es _él._

—Sakura-chan, te estamos esperando, ¿vienes?

Una delicada vocecilla la distrajo en cuanto invadió su territorio. Era su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, ahora voy, me distraje observando la lluvia. —Sonrío, aun cuando detrás de aquella sonrisa, carente de sinceridad alguna, ocultaba temores y angustias.

—¿Segura que quieres bajar? Si le decimos a tu hermano que te sientes mal los puede correr a todos.

La chica soltó una risilla muy propia de ella, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—No, estoy bien, yo… Es solo que me siento extraña. Es todo.

Tomoyo la observó cuidadosamente, buscando algún indicio que le indicara el estado de animo de su querida amiga, sin embargo, esta vez no logro descubrir ese _algo_. Esta vez no tenía idea de que pasaba por aquella cabeza, como siempre solía hacerlo. Aquello le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido esa conexión con Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de percibir la tristeza o alegría en esos ojos verdes? La respuesta, por más que la negara, la sabía mucho antes de comenzara a formularse las preguntas.

—Te sentirás mejor cuando estés con todos, así que vamos, vamos —dijo con fingida alegría.

A pasos lentos, Sakura camino detrás de Tomoyo, cerraba y abría las palmas de sus manos, respiraba arrítmicamente.

Al llegar a la sala adornada con globos y carteles de diversos tamaños, su vista se desvío inmediatamente hacía sus amigas, estas asintieron levemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, monstruo.

Le dijo su hermano revolviéndole el cabello con dulzura.

Touya Kinomoto podría ser frío y duro ante los demás, pero por su hermana menor era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Porque como siempre le decía su mejor amigo Yukito, ella era insoportablemente linda ante sus ojos. Y eso lo volvía a él insoportablemente sensible.

—¿No tenías que trabajar hoy, hermano?

—Un amigo cubrirá mi turno —se limitó a decir.

Sakura siguió pasando la vista por todas las personas ahí presentes. Su papá estaba detrás de su hermano, sonriéndole tan amablemente como lo hacía todos los días. A veces ella se preguntaba como su padre era capaz de sonreír, cuando no tenía a su mamá, a Nadeshiko, a su lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Sakura.

—Gracias, papá.

Junto a la ventana yacía Tomoyo, parada al lado de un chico de lentes y mirada afable. «Eriol», pensó, y justo cuando su respiración se había controlado, Tomoyo y su viejo amigo llegado de Inglaterra se movieron unos pasos a la derecha.

Su cuerpo se volvió a crispar, sus ojos titubearon por segundos, escuchó claramente como todos las miradas, inevitablemente, se dirigieron a ella. Solo escuchaba su propia respiración y la de esa otra persona delante de ella. La ligera lluvia de afuera aturdió sus sentidos, deseaba correr, gritar hasta que perdiera la voz.

—Hola, Sakura-san, espero que no te moleste mi presencia, tu amiga me invito así que…—su voz era grave, y suave a la vez—. Bueno, yo solo quería agradecerte por visitarme siempre en el centro de rehabilitación. Muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que estés aquí, Shaoran.

Sakura río fuertemente, era lo que siempre hacía para evitar que las lágrimas que inevitablemente se acumulaban en sus ojos, salieran para reclamar el dolor de su corazón.

Un sonido llego hasta ella, un sonido que ella no podía evitar odiar. El sonido de un par de ruedas avanzando sobre la alfombra que su padre se dedicaba todos los días a limpiar cuidadosamente. De repente, a pocos centímetros por debajo de ella, unos ojos café oscuro la veían con preocupación.

—Sakura-san, ¿no te sientes bien?

—Tengo hambre.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que su voz se quebrara. Todos estallaron en risas, algunas más fingidas que otras, unas eran sinceras, como en el caso de su peculiar amigo, Yamazaki.

Tomoy y Eriol observaban todo desde atrás, dedicándose miradas furtivas de complicidad, miradas cargadas de sentimientos que solo ellos comprendían; tristeza y amor. Vaya combinación.

* * *

El cielo se apagó, al igual que la pequeña reunión en la residencia Kinomoto. Los invitados se fueron, uno a uno, hasta que solo quedaba un individuo por despedirse.

—¿De verdad estas bien?

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes, Shaoran. Es mejor que se vayan o la lluvia incrementará.

Shaoran no tenía la mínima idea de lo mucho que a ella le costaba dejarlo ir, ni siquiera se imaginaba que los sentimientos que por ella comenzaba a desarrollar no eran nada nuevos, nunca lo habían sido. Si fuera capaz de recordarla, por lo menos por un instante, se daría cuenta de todo lo que ha abandonado en sus viejas memorias. Sin embargo no podía, por más que aquella sonrisa se lo suplicara a cada segundo.

—Buen viaje.

Sakura, estática, veía como Meiling, la prima de Shaoran, lo ayudaba a entrar en el auto. Antes de irse, ambas se miraron velozmente, sin decir nada, solo asintiendo, un consuelo silencioso el cual solo ellas comprendían.

Por fin, el auto se alejó.

La lluvia que caía ligeramente acompaño a la chica mientras se adentraba de nuevo a su casa y subía esas escaleras hasta llegar a la ventana…

La misma ventana en la que siempre se arremolinaban todos sus deseos. Porque no había un solo día, ni uno solo, en el que no deseara ver a Shaoran acercándose por esa ventana, sonriéndole tímidamente, obervandola con una ternura que parecía infinita solo en sus ojos. Esa era la misma ventana en la que lo vio por última vez, cuando le prometió regresar al día siguiente.

Él regreso, claro, pero no de la misma forma.

La lluvia se detuvo, el viento dejo de correr, las aves volvieron a salir de su escondite al igual que las personas, y sin embargo, él no apareció, ella lo sabía bien y aun así, siempre que llovía, tenía la vana esperanza de que él regresara gritando su nombre…«Sakura».

Un corazón que olvida, aunque sigue latiendo, nunca volverá. No importa lo mucho que alguien lo llame de vuelta, no importa lo mucho que ese corazón sea reclamado. Un corazón que olvida jamás será el mismo. A menos, por supuesto, que en ese mismo olvido sea capaz de escuchar la lluvia que lo separa de la ventana que siempre estará abierta para el. Solo así, ese corazón será capaz de atravesar la niebla de su memoria, y regresara, ya no como antes, eso es imposible, no, regresara como un corazón nuevo, digno de entrar en aquella ventana brillante y llena de esperanza.

La esperanza que yace en su propio olvido.

* * *

¡Dios! No sé ni que escribí.Como dije allá arriba, este one-shot se lo dedico a mi amiga, que por estos lares se hace llamar **Tachibana Meii. **¡Feliz cumpleaños! No sabes cuanto deseo abrazarte en este día tan especial :3 Desgraciadamente estamos de vacaciones :P Como sea, escribí esto apenas ayer, por ello te pido una ENORME disculpa por esa cosa que leíste. Pero no dudes ni un segundo que lo hice con todo el amor de mi corazón y muchos dolores de mi cabeza de piedra. No creo que sea la mejor forma de celebrar un cumpleaños, pero ya que XD

Y a quienes leyeron esto, mil gracias por hacerlo si es que llegaron a leer mis desvarios. Y nuevamente una disculpa por mi intromisión en este lindo fandom, siento que solo lo vine a arruinar.

Bien, bien, ya que escucho hasta aquí sus abucheos yo me voy.

¡Sayounara! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
